


Life and Death

by Weebo1



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader, Yagami Light/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Life and Death

I stretched with a yawn as I hummed the words to the ending of the episode of Death Note. I started it this morning and have nothing better to do, I could be doing schoolwork but have no motivation.

I sighed and decided to actually go outside. Shocking. I slipped on a (F/c) sweatshirt and walked through my front door. I walked along the sidewalk, looking up at the black sky.

I notice a small black spot from my peripheral and turned to see a small black notebook in the road. I looked to see if anyone was coming before walking into the road and grabbing the notebook.

I brushed it off to see silver letters engraved on the cover. I huffed out a chuckle as I read the letters. _"How Ironic. I'll go see who's this is tomorrow. I'll keep it, just as a joke I might write a name or two.”_

I walked back to my house and placed the notebook on my desk. "Might as well try to get some sleep." I mumbled and flopped onto my bed. And I surprisingly was able to sleep.

  
•••

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as bright light poured into my room. I looked up to see my ceiling a different color. I sat up and looked around the room, but this wasn't mine.

I scrambled out of the bed and opened my door to see a different house. I ran my hands through my hair and walked back into "my" room.

I spotted my phone and dialed my (mother/father/guardian). "Hello?" They answered. "(Guardian's name)! You're not gonna believe me but I think I was kidnapped!" I panicked.

"Hold on. You think you were kidnapped?" They asked. "Yes! I'm not in my house!" I said. "Okay, hold on. Let me check your location." They said and the line went silent for a second.

"(Y/n)? Your location says you're at your house. Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to get you medicine?" They said and I stayed silent.

"Uh-Uhm. Y'know what? I think I was just still in shock of a nightmare I had!" I lied. "Oh, okay. So you're okay?" They asked.

"Yep! Perfectly fine." I said quickly. "Okay, I'm going to go. You should hurry up and get ready, doesn't your school start soon?" They asked and hung up.

 _"School?! I'm— I don't even know where I am! How am I-"_ I panicked. I saw that black notebook from last night sitting at the same spot on the same desk I had in my "old room".

I rushed over to it and opened it. I read the rules and it looked exactly the same as it did in the anime. "Holy—" I cut myself as I saw a large shadow in the corner of my room.

I grabbed my knife and got ready to defend myself. "Come out! Did you bring me here?!" I yelled, it didn't answer. "Answer me!" I yelled and it stepped out of the shadows.

It looked like a Fox but half Jack Skellington. It reached out a bony finger and pointed to the notebook. "Is this— You're a Shinigami?" I asked and it nodded.

"You have my Death Note. I assume you just read the rules." It spoke in a low and clear voice, I nodded. I stared at it, I was stuck. _"I'm in Death Note. I'm inside Death Note. I'm not Kira since that's not Ryuk. Holy Sh*t."_ I thought.

"I am Zondi. What is your name Human?" It asked. "I'm(Y/n)." I replied as I set my knife down. My phone buzzed in my (non-dominant) hand.

"Hey, I'm outside. Are you going to come out or are we both going to be late?" An incoming text message read. The contact name? "Light..." I read out loud.

"He's outside?" I mumbled and looked out a window to see a specific brunette boy standing at my porch, occasionally looking at his phone.

"Be right out, give me a second." I replied quickly through text. _"Since when did I— Never mind!"_ I thought, I had mysteriously changed into a school uniform.

I grabbed my backpack and threw the notebook inside. I rushed to the door, thinking I looked decent, and opened it to reveal a smaller brunette. (You're gonna be tall in this, you are around 6'1–6'2)

"Finally. What took you so long?" He asked. "Oh, just got thrown off my rhythm by a dream this morning. Let's just go." I said and he nodded as he turned and began to walk.

I locked the door and sped next to him. "You sure you're alright? You seem a bit off today. Are you sick or something?" Light asked. "I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep." I lied.

"No wonder you have such dark circles. You need to quit staying up, it's going to affect you badly. You're starting to make me worry." He said and I nodded. "Right, sorry." I said.

We got to the school and went through class, I am seriously questioning if I'm stupid. I understood literally nothing the teacher said.

"You need help?" Light asked and I nodded. "Yes please." I sighed and he chuckled a bit. "Let me grab my bag." He said and got up.

He walked back, his bag around his shoulder and a notebook in his hand. I thought it was just another notebook and didn't think much of it. Oh boy. I really should've thought much of it.

He led me to his house to study. It seemed like a normal study session until I got home. Then reality hit me like a bulldozer to the face. "That was the Death Note! H*ll I'm stupid!" I yelled.

_"This Notebook. Who would've thought that a little black notebook would result in all of this? Whew boy am I in for a ride..."_


End file.
